The present invention relates generally to a ski and ski pole carrier apparatus and, more particularly to apparatus which can be used by an individual skier to easily carry his or her skis and ski poles and yet maintain the skis and ski poles in a fixed position for transportation and storage.
A problem commonly experienced by most skiers, particularly novices, is how to hand carry their skis and ski poles when they are not in actual use. The problem is further compounded by the fact that the ground may not always be level and may be slippery due to a snow or ice cover. Due to the awkward length of skis and ski poles, it is not uncommon for them to cause a skier to fall or otherwise pose a general hazard to people in the area, particularly when carried by the skier in a horizontal position. As such, it is preferred that a carrier device be provided wherein the skis and ski poles are maintained in a fixed vertical position.
In the past, numerous types of sling devices have been used to carry skis and ski poles. Examples of such devices include those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,118,875 to L. Windheim; 3,830,416 to R. W. Smedley; and 3,841,542 to P. C. Hogensen, Jr. These sling devices, however, fail to provide a carrier device which can be used to both transport and store the skis in a fixed position.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide a ski and ski pole carrier apparatus which will permit the skis and ski poles to be carried by an individual skier in a vertical position.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a ski and ski pole carrier apparatus which will maintain the skis and ski poles in a fixed position for transportation and storage.